Shaman
Class: Shaman Shamans are those who are in tune with the world beyond the physical, who hear the will of the spirits and serve as their voice to others. Spellcasting Tradition Shamans draw upon the power of the spirit realm to create magical effects. This practice is typically called either Shamanism or Spiritcraft, but both names refer to the same form of magic. Drawbacks: Prepared Caster, Verbal Casting Boons: '''None '''Spheres: '''Alteration, Dark, Death, Divination, Fate, Life, Nature, Protection, War, Weather '''Sphere Drawbacks: None Backgrounds Living outside the borders of The Kingdom of White, Shamans are the spiritual leaders of the peoples usually referred to as Barbarians. As such, their attitudes and practices are at least partially influenced by the society they come from. Regardless of their origin, however, the people of the kingdom will view them with incredible mistrust, as they marry the fears associated with being a Barbarian with the same superstition most commonfolk have towards rogue spellcasters like Witches. Add to this the fact that Shamans are by their very nature heretics against The Church and thus can be punished by The Inquisition, any Shaman must have good cause to risk venturing into the heart of the Kingdom. Humans- The small nomadic Human tribes in the Border Mountains are often led by a Shaman who is well versed in the ways of the land and helps protect their tribe against the many dangers of their home, as well as knows when to strike out for new lands, and which direction will likely yield the best rewards. These Shamans usually, but not always, serve as the political leader of the tribe, performing negotiations with agents of The Kingdom, Dwarven Citadels, and nearby tribes or, rarely, Orcish warbands. The Muskeg humans of the Black Swamp are led by a council that includes several Shamans whose role is to interpret the will of the Ancestors in order to ensure that the tribe will face good fortune in battle. Elves- Deep within the old growth forest known as the Ancient Wood, a tribe of elves known as The Silva make their home. Silvan Shamans are revered by their society for their deep connection to the spirits of the Ancient Wood, with generations of their interpretations of the forest's will forming the foundation of Silvan law. Half-Orcs- Half-Orcs are the least likely to become Shamans of all the Barbaric races. The presence of Half-Orc Shamans within an Orcish warband is one of the surest signs that the warband is in its final generation before transitioning into a primarily half-orc tribe, as it will only happen on occasions where too many full blooded orc children died to produce a suitable heir to learn the teachings of the existing Shaman. This generally only happens when enough hybrid children are born in one generation to band together in youth and as a result starve out their larger, pure blooded peers. In other cases of Half-Orc tribes forming, it may be generations before any in the tribe become attuned to the spirits well enough to learn the ways and will of their homeland and call themselves a true Shaman. Although Dwarves are prone to occasionally becoming lone barbarian "Deathseekers" there is no tradition of shamanism within Dwarven society, so along with Halflings and Half-Elves it's practically unheard of any becoming a Shaman.